The present invention relates generally to vehicle suspensions, and more specifically to such suspensions constructed and arranged for use with heavy duty vehicles such as trucks and trailers.
Conventional vehicle suspensions employ at least one round axle having an axle seat or trailing arm attached by placing the arm on one side of the axle and welding or bolting it in place. A portion of the seat or arm actually touching the axle is typically constructed in one piece or welded into essentially one piece. There is an interest on the part of designers and manufacturers of such suspensions for achieving a relatively stronger connection between the trailing arm and the axle.